When It's Over
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: An alternate ending to Trigun (VashMeryl), well...at least what I would have wanted to happen, anyway. The final chapter is finally up! Wai!
1. Reunion

Okay, this is my little attempt at fanfiction. It will refer to major spoilers so read at your own risk. Also, this takes place after the end of Trigun. I took some small liberties with slightly altering certain events and characters to suit my story, but hopefully they should be okay. It's basically what I would have wanted to happen. I can always dream…I'll continue if there's enough interest. Thanks! ^_^

All Characters and Original Story were created and is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow-sama. Arigatou! (Language Note: Ai = Love)

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

The two suns of the dry and arid planet that had been populated by Earth's colonists over a century ago, beat down mercilessly on the parched land even as evening was approaching. A young woman with short black hair fanned herself in an attempt to keep cool as she sat on the veranda taking a needed break from her duties. The black cat at her feet slept lazily on the floor swinging her tail back and forth, yawning from time to time.

Meryl Stryfe shifted her gaze over to the other woman sitting across from her on the bench and smiled. Milly was making cooing sounds to the infant in her arms causing the baby to gurgle happily in response.

Nicholas Wolfwood Junior, or "Woody" as they liked to call him, was the spitting image of his father from his smoky blue eyes to the thatch of thick black hair. After Wolfwood had passed away, Meryl had been shocked to discover that her younger protogée was pregnant with his child. It had been a blessing in spite of the circumstances of his death. She had no doubt that Milly would be a good mother.

Meryl sighed quietly to herself. It had been months since Vash left them to confront his brother Knives. She was beginning to give up hope that he would return someday…if he was still alive and in one piece. Even he was, would he really come back? After all, Vash the Stampede was a complicated man with a tortured past that refused to leave him alone. And he carried with him, the memory of the one woman he truly loved and would always love…Rem.

Meryl leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes in contemplation. She had let him go, despite her fears and reservations, without telling him how she felt about him.

"Not that it would have changed anything," she thought bitterly.

She should have realized that a long time ago when she started to fall in love with

the infamous, enigmatic, and often misunderstood gunman with the huge bounty on his head. She still didn't know how it happened. One minute she was grumbling about how he was nothing but a womanizing, irresponsible, good for nothing. The next thing she knew, she had fallen in love with the man.

"You're a fool Meryl Stryfe to think that there could ever be anything other than friendship," her sensibilities chastised her. As long as he held onto his past, Vash would never involve himself in a serious relationship. Maybe he had suffered too much to allow himself to ever be truly happy. The mere thought of that possibility touched her soul to the very core.

"Are you all right, senpai?" Milly asked concernedly, shaking her out of her reverie.

"You don't have to call me that. We don't work at Bernadelli Insurance anymore."

"Gomen nasai, senpai," she replied smiling sheepishly, but continued to address Meryl as her senior.

"I'm fine Milly. It must be the heat getting to me."

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Milly asked observantly.

"Was it really that noticeable?" Meryl replied with a chagrin.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"So do I. So, why don't I stop feeling sorry for myself and get dinner started?"

"No, you rest some more. It's time for the baby's nap anyway."

"Thanks," Meryl replied gratefully.

She put a hand on her swollen abdomen, gently massaging back and forth to comfort the child she was carrying in her womb.

"I can't wait for you to come..."

* * *

Several years later…

A lone figure with spiky blond hair stood on the outskirts of the town of December and pushed his peculiar yellow sunglasses against the bridge of his nose, as he surveyed the people going about their daily business. He shifted his duffle bag onto the other shoulder before heading toward the local orphanage. It was time he paid his respects to the cause Wolfwood had poured his heart and soul into. As he walked through town, people would stop momentarily and stare at him and quickly scurry away when they realized who he was.

The name of Vash the Stampede still carried fear and astonishment even after all these years. He had hoped that the rumors and stories about his escapades would have died down by now, but that was probably asking too much. Nevertheless, he would never give up spreading his message of love and peace…but first, he would get something to eat.

Suddenly a rubber ball hit him in the back of the head, making him fall flat on his face onto the ground. All he could see for the moment was stars spinning around in circles, as he felt someone turn him over to his back.

"Is he dead?" someone asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Let's poke him with a stick and find out."

Vash immediately shot up and backed away quickly, while still on all fours. Several scruffy looking kids were staring curiously at him. It seemed like every time he came in contact with children, they always wanted to turn him into a human pretzel.

"He..he…hello!" he greeted them.

A tall brown-haired woman with a bag of groceries rushed over and made her way through.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I saw the whole thing. Are you all right?"

She stopped immediately and stared at Vash. She almost didn't recognize him at first without his trademark red overcoat.

"Vash-san?"

"Milly?" he asked at the same time, in equal surprise.

"What are you doing here in December?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

Vash put his hand behind his head and gave her a goofy grin.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"It's been a long time."

"Too long," he replied softly. "Got anything to eat?"

Milly laughed. Yup, it was really Vash.

* * *

"So you're running the orphanage now?" Vash asked in surprise, as he sat in the small kitchen of the local church.

"I think it's what he would have wanted," Milly said in a soft voice.

"Are you really okay?"

"Of course I am!" she replied in her usual cheerful voice. "I will always miss him, but I have Woody. And I need to be strong so that I can tell him about his father, and what a wonderful man he was."

"It must difficult, running the orphanage and raising a child on your own."

"Don't worry Vash-san. I'm strong, and I have senpai to help me."

"MERYL is helping you?" he asked incredulously. He thought she'd be sitting behind a desk somewhere typing reports for the rest of her life.

"Well don't sound so shocked," another female voice replied dryly.

Vash turned around to find Meryl leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over each other, looking annoyed. For the most part, she didn't look like she had changed much, except that she had filled out in a few areas, which only accentuated her petite figure.

"So you decided to show up after all. I guess we should feel honored."

"Senpai!" Milly protested.

"Yup, same old Meryl," Vash commented, grinning from ear to ear. He was glad to see that some things never change.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" she demanded, suddenly getting into his face.

Vash tilted backwards in his chair, flailing his arms as he lost balance, and crashed to the ground. Meryl made no attempt to help him up.

"Serves him right," she thought to herself. She had always been a little sensitive about her age.

He got up and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "Just kidding."

"Hmph," Meryl just grunted angrily. "Why didn't you tell us what happened to you?" she demanded.

"Why? Were you worried?" he replied in a silky tone, and then cried out overdramatically with tears in his eyes, "That is SO SWEET!"

Meryl just sweatdropped in embarrassment. "I can't believe I actually fell for him," she thought to herself.

Milly had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but instead quickly excused herself out of the room. It would give them a chance to catch up.

An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, as far as Meryl was concerned.

"What really happened, Vash?" she asked softly.

"I took care of Knives," he replied.

"You mean he's…"

"No. We both survived. I managed to beat him at his own game. I also gave him a chance to change his ways."

"Why did you let him go? He'll only hurt more people. Aren't you afraid he'll try to seek revenge on you?"

He smiled sadly. "He's my brother. What choice do I have?"

Meryl was about to protest some more, but decided to hold back. His faith in people was both his strongest and his weakest trait. But really wasn't any of her business, as far as he was concerned. Besides, he never listened to her anyway.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, a blond-haired little girl in braided pigtails burst into the kitchen and ran up to Meryl, hugging her legs, while looking up into her face. She was probably no more than 3 years old.

Meryl smiled as she picked up the child in her arms, completely forgetting that Vash was there.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Aunt Milly says it's time to eat."

The little girl turned her head to look at the stranger in the room, whom she suddenly realized was there, and shyly hid her face against Meryl's shoulder, while keeping her gaze glued on Vash.

It was only then that Vash got a good look at her face. His legs became weak as he stared at the child in shock. She had the same aquamarine colored eyes as his and even had the same birthmark under her eye on her left cheek. He could have been looking into a mirror.

"Meryl?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Meryl silently swore under her breath. There was no turning back now.

"This is my daughter, Ai…OUR daughter."

End of Chapter 1

To be continued…

Written by:

Babboo

3/7/03


	2. Reality

So, Vash is a daddy! How will he react to the bombshell he just received? You'll just have to find out in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

All Characters and Original Story were created and is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow-sama. Arigatou!

Language note = "Tongari" loosely translated means "Noodle Noggin'" as Wolfwood once called Vash.

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 2: Reality**

"This is my daughter Ai…OUR daughter," Meryl said softly.

She looked at Vash warily, wondering how he would react to the news.

"Da…da…daughter?" Vash sputtered in disbelief and then proceeded to faint to the floor.

When he finally regained consciousness, he found himself lying on a bed with a damp cloth across his forehead.

"You're finally awake," Milly greeted him from his bedside.

"What happened?"

"Senpai said you fainted and hit your head on the floor. You've been unconscious for a few hours."

No wonder he had a throbbing headache.

"Do you feel up to having some dinner?" she asked, offering him a tray of food, which he wolfed down in about 2 seconds flat. The bump on his head had no affect on his appetite, whatsoever.

He got up and went over to the window, back to his serious mode. He stared blankly at the black sky where the fifth moon reflected the hole he had put there, constantly reminding him of how much destruction he had caused.

"Is it true Milly?"

"Is what true?"

"The child…Meryl's daughter. Is she…is she really mine?" he asked hesitantly.

"What are talking about Vash-san? Of course she is."

"How could this happen?" he murmured in disbelief.

"Well when a man and woman love each other, they…"

"That's NOT what I meant," Vash replied quickly, turning bright red. "Where is Meryl?"

"Putting the kids to bed. I'm going to finish up the dishes. Are you going to be okay?"

Okay? He didn't know if he would ever be okay again.

"Yes," he answered woodenly, but smiled for her benefit, so that she wouldn't worry.

When he was alone again, he looked down at his scarred hands. His brows were furrowed deep in thought. It wasn't fair that so many peopled suffered and died because of him. And now he had a child of his own. He knew that he didn't deserve to be happy, but somewhere deep inside, he hoped that he could at least live in peace. What tore at his heartstrings the most, was that his daughter, his own flesh and blood, grew up without him there to laugh with her, to play with her, to teach her…and most all, to love her. Dear God, in heaven, he was a father! Things would never be the same again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Meryl came into the room.

She leaned her back against the door as she watched him in silence, unable to read his thoughts. She had gone over this scene over and over in her mind over the years, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

"If I'd have known you were going to faint, I would have waited until you were sitting down," she finally said.

Vash gazed at her accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She walked over to him slowly. "You left before I found out that I was pregnant. And besides, I didn't know if you were ever coming back."

"How convenient for you," he replied sarcastically.

Meryl crossed her arms over each other defensively. "Would you have stayed if you had known?" she challenged.

"That's not fair. I had no other choice."

"Don't you dare lecture me about being fair, Vash," she replied angrily. "You're not the one who had to raise a child alone."

"You decided that on your own, didn't you?"

Meryl crossed the gap between them, wasting no time, and slapped him as hard as she could.

A part of her lashed out at him because of the mental and physical stress she had gone through, and the other part of her wanted to punish him for re-opening old wounds. Vash knew he had gone too far.

He slowly raised his head back to face her and brought his arms around her small frame, pulling her against his chest. She tried to pull away, and pounded her fists against his chest in vain, not wanting his sympathy. She wanted more than what he was willing to give her. He just stood there and waited until she finally stopped fighting him.

Meryl closed her eyes and buried her face against his broad chest. Despite her demeanor, even she had her limits. She didn't know how long she stayed in his embrace, but she never wanted him to let go.

"I'm sorry, Meryl," he said quietly. "How did this happen?"

She pulled away reluctantly, but kept her distance.

"You were recovering in LR after your last encounter with Legato."

Vash's eyes reflected pain as she reminded him of the darkest moment of his life.

"You were pretty messed up at the time. I was afraid the townspeople would come after you again, even though we managed to keep them from killing you. One thing led to another and it just…happened," Meryl finished uncomfortably.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"So did I," Meryl thought to herself. Before she had been shocked back to reality.

"The fact of the matter is that we have a daughter now."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"She has a name, you know."

"You'll have to forgive me. I've only been a father for a few hours."

"Ai doesn't know yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up waiting for you to come back. What are you going to do, Vash?" she asked uncertainly.

Vash clenched his fists tightly to his sides, as every muscle tensed in his body. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a part of his daughter's life. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted to do. But he was still a wanted man with a $$60 billion bounty on his head, and was being constantly chased from one town to another. With his reputation, even knowing Vash the Stampede could mean trouble. He was used to being an outcast, but he couldn't allow that to happen to Ai. She didn't need to be saddled with the burden of having him as a father.

"I'll leave right away," he answered solemnly. "She won't ever have to know who I am."

The veins in her forehead pulsed angrily, as Meryl stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Have you even listened to a word I said?" she demanded.

"Ai is better off without me."

"And what about me?!" Meryl wanted to scream out loud.

"This isn't easy for me."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because…everyone who gets close to me always ends up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen ever again. Especially not to the people I care about."

"So that's it. You're just going to leave without even talking to Ai. Damn it, you're her father!"

"She won't miss what she never had," he finished, with difficulty.

"You would deny her the right to decide for herself whether or not she wanted you to be a part of her life?" Meryl demanded in low voice. "I thought I knew you, Vash. I thought you finally allowed some one to care about you enough to let them be a part of your life. I guess I was wrong…again," Meryl replied bitterly, and left the room before she lost it completely.

Vash sank to his knees as tears trickled down his cheeks onto the wooden floor.

"Forgive me, Meryl," he said sadly into the empty room.

* * *

Vash stared at the sleeping child, who held a raggedy stuffed rabbit in her arms and bent down to get a closer look at his daughter. Even in the darkness, he could see the features of her face defined clearly against the moonlight. A lump formed at the back of his throat as he tried to keep back the emotions that were coursing through his veins, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Ai-chan, I hope one day, you will find it in your heart to forgive me," he whispered softly.

With trembling fingers, he brushed back her hair from her forehead before getting up to leave, but not before the little girl woke up and saw him leaving the room. With child-like curiosity, she got up out of bed and followed him outside the house. Mama said that he was an old friend, but she wanted to find out for herself. Besides, she had a strange feeling inside that she knew him.

Vash slung his duffle bag over his shoulder as he turned to take one last look at the church.

"It's for their own good," he kept telling himself. "Take care of her for me, Meryl."

"What'cha doing?" a little girl's voice asked him suddenly, from behind, causing Vash to freak out. He held a hand to his pounding heart as he stared at Ai.

"You should be in bed."

"I'm not sleepy. Where ya going?"

"Away," he answered tersely, hoping to dissuade her from inquiring any further.

"Why?"

"I have to."

"Whyyy?" she asked again.

"Everyone will be safer if I leave."

"Whyyyyy?"

By now, Vash was quickly losing patience and said the only excuse he could think of at that moment. (Which we all use from time to time ^_^)

"Because…because I say so, that's why!"

The little girl giggled as the veins on his forehead almost popped out of his face. "You're funny," Ai responded, deciding that she liked him. "My name is Ai. What's yours?"

"Vash."

"Can I call you Tongari-san?"

Vash immediately face faulted. "TONGARI-SAN?!" he shrieked in immediate displeasure. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded.

"That's what Mama calls you."

He considered her thoughtfully for a moment. He would have to use child psychology to get out of this one.

"Tell you what, if you go back to bed, you can call me Tongari-san."

"I want some water, Tongari-san," she said smiling sweetly and held out her hand towards him.

Vash stared at her small hand before slowly taking it into his. He would put her back to bed and then leave, before she found out the truth about his identity. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave.

"Okay, now it's time for bed," Vash said when Ai finished her glass of water.

"Tell me a story," she demanded.

"I don't know any stories."

"Mama always tells stories," the little girl said reasonably.

"Then ask Mama to tell you."

"I want YOU to tell me."

Vash groaned inwardly. "How did I get into this mess?" he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was losing to a little girl, who didn't even have to try.

"Okay, okay. ONE story and then bed, understand?"

Ai nodded her head in agreement and then proceeded to climb onto his lap and snuggled up against him, as she settled down. It didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep even before he had a chance to begin. Vash was completely lost for words. She had accepted him so completely and without reservation. Maybe it was true about the old adage that children really do see through people.

Without even realizing it, his arms wrapped around his daughter and hugged her closely against him, as he finally acknowledged her.

"My little girl…" he murmured softly.

End of Chapter 2

To be continued…

Written by:

Babboo 3/18/03


	3. Bittersweet Memories

Greetings! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, but my boss insisted that I do some real work. As if writing fanfics wasn't real work. Pffft. Anyway, this chapter will be mainly a flashback from Meryl's POV. Thanks for your reviews! They're a big help to me! Enjoy!

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet Memories**

Meryl tossed and turned in her bed as sleep eluded her. Dawn was beginning to creep over the horizon as the early rays of sunlight slowly filtered into in the room. She finally gave up on sleep and sat upright in bed, and brought her knees up to her chest, as she leaned her forehead against them.

Had it all been a dream? Did Vash really come back after all this time?

When Meryl first saw Vash sitting at the table yesterday, she almost fainted from shock. She had been torn between throwing her arms around him to welcome him back, and using those same arms to wring his neck for staying away for so long without even mentioning to them that he was all right. She certainly hadn't expected the reaction she received from him regarding their daughter.

Her mind wandered back to the night everything changed…

* * *

Vash had been resting after that ordeal with the townspeople just outside of the town of LR, when they tried to kill him. As she looked back in hindsight, Meryl shuddered at what could have happened. He didn't even try to defend himself, still agonizing over the fact that he had taken another person's life, even it was to save Milly and herself from Legato. Meryl still didn't know what possessed her to intervene and try to stop someone who was ready to blow her head off. It was no wonder Vash was the way he was. He had to face situations like that all the time. And yet, he managed to stay true to himself, even at the cost of his own life. Perhaps that was what drew her to him in the first place.

Meryl had peeked in his room that same night to make sure he was all right. She heard steady breathing coming from his bed and was about to leave, when he stopped her.

"Meryl," he called out quietly.

She was surprised that Vash had called her by her first name and stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, wincing in pain as he attempted to get up in a sitting position.

Meryl immediately rushed to his side, helping him up.

"You should take it easy. Your wounds haven't properly healed yet."

"Why did you save me today?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she replied in a wary voice.

"Just curious, I guess. I always had the impression that you didn't like me."

"I never said that I didn't like you, Vash," she said softly. "If you must know, I did what I did because I…I…"

Meryl was about to tell him how she felt, but then chickened out at the last second.

"…I didn't want you to die."

"He could've killed you, you know," Vash replied somberly.

"But he didn't. And we're both still alive, so does it really matter?"

Vash looked at her thoughtfully with those piercing blue-green eyes. Despite his penchant for women, he found himself drawn to the brave and selfless woman who stood before him. Meryl was the first woman who had ever cared about him enough to risk her life for him, other than Rem. In many ways, she reminded him of the woman who meant the world to him.

Meryl began to feel uncomfortable as Vash continued to stare at her.

"Well, I'd better let you get some rest. Good night," she replied making a hasty exit.

Vash caught her wrist gently, preventing her from leaving. "Don't go."

She turned to look at him. Even in the darkness of the room, she could tell that some thing was still bothering him. Despite his newfound resolve to save Knives, Vash still felt a twinge of uncertainty. It was just like him.

Meryl sat down at the edge of the bed, keeping a safe distance between them.

"How long do you plan to go on like this, Vash?"

"What do you mean?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. You do this every time. Do you realize how frustrating it is watching you go on an emotional roller coaster ride every time you feel like you've betrayed Rem's memory?"

He turned his gaze away. It was still painful talking about her.

"I owe it to her. She gave her life for me."

"Do you think she would want you to live this way?" Meryl challenged. "Sooner or later you have to move forward and start living your own life."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Why can't you just let go of the past?"

"It's …it's like if I don't keep my promise to Rem, I'll lose her forever. She's all I have left of everything that was good in my life."

Meryl's smoky blue-gray eyes softened in sympathy. He sounded like a lost little boy, despite the fact he was probably the most dangerous man on the planet.

"Rem will always be with you, Vash. As long as you remember the people you care about, they're never really gone."

He lifted his head to look at her. It was if she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"I've never told anyone about Rem. Why did I tell you?"

"Temporary insanity?" she quipped lightly, trying to ease the situation.

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Yeah, maybe."

There was a moment of silence where neither one of them said a single word.

"I want you to know that I'm grateful for what you and Milly have done for me."

"Well, we weren't going to let you die," Meryl replied in a soft voice. "You're still going to go face your brother, aren't you?"

Vash's eyes darkened immediately. "I'm the only one who can stop him. Besides, I promised to take care of him."

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "So, I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind."

"Meryl…"

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Vash," she interrupted him quickly.

"I'll be back," he replied determinedly. "There's something that I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"You followed me even though I told you to stay away. Why?"

"You should know by now that I never listen to word you say."

"I'm serious."

"Because we're friends, Vash. I can admit it, even if you can't."

"I can admit it," he replied automatically.

"Friends don't abandon each other."

Vash suddenly crossed the gap between them and gathered her into his arms. Meryl was momentarily shocked, but returned his embrace. Normally, she would reject him, but this might be the last time she would ever see him again. If she couldn't tell him how she felt, at least she could show him and hope that he felt something for her, somewhere deep inside.

As they slowly pulled away from each other, they both stared into each other's eyes. Their lips were just inches apart. It had been so long since either of them had been with anyone. Work had always kept Meryl from finding that special someone and Vash…well, he wasn't a saint. After all, he was human, but his heart was never involved with the women he did spend time with. No one had affected him the way Meryl did.

"I…I think I better leave now," Meryl said nervously. Meanwhile, her heart pounded like a jackhammer inside her chest. She knew that Vash didn't love her, and she could accept that, but she also knew that it would be the biggest mistake of her life if she didn't leave right now.

"Stay with me Meryl," he said.

"You're not thinking straight right now, Vash. You just…"

Vash bent down and kissed her, making her forget what she was going to say.

Meryl closed her eyes and leaned closer until she could feel his heart beating against her chest. It was everything she imagined it would be, and more. When they finally separated, she was breathless.

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you," he replied in a deep husky voice.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her heart took over the minute he kissed her. All of her life, she had done everything by the book. But ever since Vash entered into it, nothing was ever the same again. He managed to turn her neat and orderly life upside down. For the first time in her life, she felt alive.

Meryl cradled his face with her hands as she kissed him again with every fiber of her body. To hell with the consequences. She would deal with them later. Vash's arms wound around her waist, pulling her against him as he lowered her onto the bed…

When it was over, she made a hasty retreat back to her room while Vash was sleeping soundly, and spent the next few hours crying until there were no more tears left in her. She would never forget the last thing he said, just before falling asleep…Rem.

* * *

Meryl wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She thought that time would heal the pain she had felt, but it hurt just as much as it did four years ago. Well, she wouldn't have to worry about dwelling on Vash the Stampede anymore. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with her or Ai, and maybe that was just as well. They had done fine on their own without him. One thing was certain. Despite the circumstances of her daughter's conception, Meryl had no regrets about having Ai.

She got up out of bed to start preparing breakfast for the kids, determined to put Vash out of her mind. He had probably already left last night anyway. Meryl immediately stopped in her tracks when she came into the kitchen and had to blink twice to convince herself that she was not dreaming.

The orphans were already sitting at the table eating a hearty breakfast prepared by none other than Vash! He was wearing a flowery apron and was entertaining the kids by flipping pancakes arobatically in the air before catching them in the frying pan.

"What the hell is going on here?" Meryl demanded.

Vash turned to her and gave her a big smile, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Breakfast," he answered automatically. "Want some?"

Meryl went over and pulled him by the ear as she dragged him into the next room for some privacy.

"Itai! Itai! That hurts!"

"I'd love to do more," she replied angrily. "What do you think you're doing? I thought you said you weren't staying."

"I changed my mind. Milly said that it was okay."

"But I didn't. Unless you had a major revelation, you said in no uncertain terms, that you were leaving."

"I guess you could say that I finally saw the light," he replied softly.

"Why is Mama so mad at Tongari-san?" Ai asked as everyone was hovering at the other side of the door eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying," Milly chided gently as she put her ear directly on the door.

"I would have thought you would be thrilled at the thought of me spending time with Ai."

"That's beside the point," she replied, slightly flustered.

"That's exactly the point. You're afraid aren't you?" he asked perceptively.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Deny it all you want, but beneath all that hostility, you still care about me. And that scares you, doesn't it?"

"What I feel or don't feel is NONE of your business. If you want to stay, I can't do anything about it. That's up to Milly. I for one, couldn't care less," she replied walking towards the door. As she opened it, Milly tumbled forward and grinned sheepishly.

Meryl gave an exasperated sigh and headed outside to take care of the chores. She needed to clear her head.

"Vash-san? Are you all right?" Milly asked when Meryl was gone.

Vash put his hands at his waist and started laughing hysterically.

"She still wants me," he thought bemusedly to himself.

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo on 4/27/03


	4. Touch and Go

A/N: Ack! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! (bowing in repentance, over and over) I can only blame it on a nasty cold that bugged me for a month. Any who, if anyone's still reading, here's the next chapter. It's got a little bit of everything, I think.

Just a reminder, "tongari" = noodle noggin. Enjoy!

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 4: Touch and Go**

"Vash-the-Stampede-is-the-BIGGEST-jerk-in-the-enti re-universe!" Meryl kept repeating angrily, as she beat the dust out of the floor rugs with a piece of wire, using the rugs as a substitute for the source of her frustrations.

Much to her displeasure, she had realized that her anger had more to do with the fact that Vash was right on the money when he had deduced the cause of her agitation. How in the world was she was supposed to remain indifferent with him hanging around the entire time?

His sudden change of heart had completely thrown her off balance. Not that she wasn't pleased that he wanted to get to know Ai better, but she couldn't afford to lose control of the situation. The last time she let her guard down, it had ended in misery and humiliation. She resolved a long time ago that as long as Vash held onto Rem, she meant nothing to him but a replacement for the woman he could never have.

"I'll be damned before I ever allow myself to play second fiddle again," Meryl vowed to herself.

"Do you think I should go and talk to her?" Vash asked Milly as they sat in the small, but comfortable living room.

"Give her some time to cool off. After all, she can't stay mad at you forever."

"Wanna bet?" he replied jokingly.

Milly smiled in agreement. Senpai could be stubborn when she really wanted to be. But then again, she had every right to be under the circumstances. She just wished that Meryl would come out and tell Vash how she really felt about him.

"Tongari-san! Tongari-san!" Ai called out as she burst through the door and ran up to Vash, tugging on his shirttails insistently.

Vash smiled with fatherly pride at his daughter and bent down to her level, putting a hand on her head gently.

"Ai-chan, remember that I told you to call me Vash."

"I like Tongari-san better."

"It's Vash," he corrected her.

"Tongari-san," she reiterated adamantly.

Vash just hung his head in defeat. Why couldn't he ever win an argument with her?

"What's the matter, Ai?" Milly asked gently.

"Woody's bothering the girls again."

"Tattle tale!" Nicholas Wolfwood Junior taunted, sticking out his tongue at Ai from the doorway.

One thing the little girl had inherited from Meryl, without a doubt, was her temper, as she proceeded to promptly chase after him, while Woody kept teasing her.

"Are they always like that?" Vash asked in amusement.

"Unfortunately, yes. They kind of remind of you and senpai."

"THAT is a terrible thing to say," Meryl supplied dryly as she walked into the living room, carrying an armful of firewood. "You're still here, I see," she said, addressing Vash in an icy tone after putting down the wood.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he replied unperturbed by her cool reception.

"It's already too late for that."

"Senpai, please. Vash is still a guest," Milly reminded her.

"Sorry," Meryl replied contritely.

"I don't know if I should leave you two alone like this. And I've got to go into town and pick up some supplies too."

"Nothing is going to happen Milly."

"Not unless Meryl WANTS something to happen," Vash replied suggestively.

She turned to give him a death glare. "Don't hold your breath," she bit out.

Milly sighed. "I see that it's going to be a long day," she muttered as she left the house.

Meryl's back was turned to Vash, when he came up behind her. She flinched and pulled away from him when he touched her shoulder.

"Don't do that."

Vash mistook her reaction.

"Do I disgust you that much, Meryl?" he asked quietly.

His voice reflected a deep sadness that reminded her of the first time she saw him without his shirt on. He had said that no woman would want to see him the way he was with all his scars and metal implants. She wondered just how many women had recoiled in horror from the shocking sight. If anything, seeing him like that made her care about him even more. The physical scars must have been a constant reminder of the inner turmoil he must have kept to himself all that time that he was alone.

"I just don't think we should have any sort of physical contact. Ai might get the wrong idea," she replied quickly.

"That excuse might have worked if it wasn't so lame. What are you afraid of Meryl?"

"I told you. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why are you trying so hard to push me away?" he asked perceptively.

"Don't you have some skirt to go chase?" she replied bitterly.

Vash reached up to gently cradle her face in the palm of his hands. His eyes searched hers, trying to find an answer.

Meryl's feet were rooted to the floor. She should have backed away, but every cell in her body tingled with excitement as it cried out for his touch. Her heart pounded against her chest so loud that she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Why couldn't she move?

"Your eyes betray you, Meryl," he replied.

She jerked her face away from his hand. "Don't be so presumptuous. You know NOTHING about me Vash."

"Would it help to say that I'm sorry?"

"That all depends. Are you sorry that we spent the night together, or that you ever met me?"

"Neither. That's just your anger talking. You and I both know that. I can't change what happened, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but for Ai's sake, can't we call a truce?"

Meryl considered him for a moment as she let his words sink in. It was obvious that Ai took a shine to Vash, even if she was unaware of his identity.

"I'm doing this for her sake, not yours. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And DON'T call me that!" she replied irritably.

Vash hid a smile of amusement, but kept a straight face.

* * *

"Come on, Vash. Wake up!" Woody prodded, while shaking a sleepy Vash as he woke up groggily.

"Is it noon already?" he murmured incoherently and put the pillow over his head.

"You said you would play with us," the four year old reminded him and proceeded to shake him again.

"All right all right. I'm up."

Meryl watched from a wary distance as Vash was being pelted with several dodge balls all at once as he attempted to escape the barrage, and being unsuccessful.

"It's nice to have Vash-san back, isn't it Senpai?" Milly commented from the doorway.

"That is a matter of opinion."

Milly sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't you think you it's time you told him the truth?"

"Why? So I can endure a lifetime of humiliation? No thank you."

"You don't know how he'll react. Why not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because…because I'm afraid," Meryl admitted quietly. "I'm afraid that it'll happen all over again. I don't think I could take it."

"Senpai, isn't it true that you still love him?"

Meryl shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"It wouldn't change anything. He'll eventually leave, like he always does."

"Then it's up to you to change his mind for him," Milly simply replied.

Meryl smiled at her longsuffering friend. "What would I do without you, Milly?"

Milly smiled back and gave her a thumb's up for encouragement.

"Miss Meryl! Miss Meryl! Come quick!" one of the boys yelled from the play area. It sounded like trouble.

Meryl ran over to the crowd of kids hovering over something. She was shocked to find that it was Vash himself lying unconscious on the ground.

"What happened Sam?" she asked the eldest of the group, as she knelt down beside Vash, checking his pulse.

"I don't know. We were just playing and then all of a sudden he fell down and stopped moving."

Meryl began to worry. His pulse was slightly weak, and he forehead was very warm.

"Sam, run and get the wagon and the Thomas from the coop. Woody, I need you to tell your mom that I'm taking Vash to the hospital."

"Is he…is he gonna be okay, Aunt Meryl?" Woody asked worriedly.

Meryl took his small hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

Despite her reassurance, Meryl was worried about Vash's condition. Somehow, he always managed to bounce back, no matter what injury he sustained. But she had a gut feeling that there was something seriously wrong with him. Unfortunately, she was met with resistance the minute she mentioned who the patient was.

"What do you mean that you can't help him?" Meryl demanded angrily.

"Miss, do you realize who this man is?"

"I know damn well who he is. What difference does that make?"

"I can't afford to jeopardize this hospital by harboring a notorious gunman. He's capable of anything."

Meryl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some things never changed.

"You make me sick. Whatever happened to your ethics as a doctor?"

"I have a duty to protect my patients," the older man protested.

"Even at the cost of another person's life," she finished angrily.

Barely keeping a rein on her anger, she grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his jacket and jerked him roughly, so that he couldn't breathe.

"Now you listen to me, you bastard. That man in there is the father of my little girl. And if I have to tell an innocent 3 year old that her father died because a so-called doctor didn't do everything in his power to save him, I will personally make sure that you suffer a living hell."

She finally released him roughly. The doctor took several moments to regain his equilibrium before reluctantly agreeing to see Vash.

Meryl paced back and forth outside his room praying that Vash was going to be all right. Every second that passed seemed like an eternity.

"Miss Stryfe, I have the results of his tests."

She braced herself mentally. "Go ahead."

"We've managed to stabilize his condition for now, but he needs a blood transfusion right away. He has a rare anemia that will only deteriorate his condition rapidly if a donor match is not found soon."

"Would my daughter be a suitable candidate?"

"Possibly. We'll have to test her to verify a match. But I must stress in cases like these, a closer immediate relative is more likely to be a match."

Meryl's hopes were dashed as she realized the implications.

"You mean, like a brother?" she asked quietly.

"That would be the best case scenario, yes."

Meryl clutched her fists tightly to her sides. "I will find you, Knives," she vowed silently to herself.

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo (veggies4utoo ) June 12, 2003


	5. Shadow of Fate

Greetings! Once again, many apologies for the long droughts in between chapters. I should quit my job and write full time (I wish). Thanks for your responses! I hope I don't disappoint you all. This time it's a little short, but it's better than nothing. Enjoy!

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 5: Shadow of Fate**

Meryl felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder and woke up groggily from her uncomfortable position. She had spent the night keeping a constant vigil outside of Vash's room to make sure that he was safe. The last time the locals discovered his true identity, it almost got him killed.

"Milly? What are you doing here? Who's taking care of the kids?"

"I sent a telegram to my sister, Sarah in August. She came over this morning and said that she would watch over them for as long as we need her to. Senpai, you've been here all night. Why don't you go home and rest? It won't do you or Vash-san any good."

"You know I can't do that. In his condition, he's an easy target for every bounty hunter in the county."

Milly gave her a worried look, but realized that Meryl was right.

"How is he?"

"His condition is stabilized, for now. But he needs a blood transfusion."

"You're not suggesting…" Milly asked uneasily.

"I have no choice. I'm going to find Knives," Meryl replied somberly.

"Senpai! You can't go alone. I won't let you!"

"I don't have a choice. There's no guarantee that Ai will be a match. Besides, I couldn't put her through that kind of ordeal. I need you to be here, Milly. Please. I'm counting on you."

"Aren't you afraid of what will happen if you go?"

Meryl looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "I'm more afraid of what will happen if I don't," she admitted.

* * *

"Mama!" Ai greeted Meryl happily when she came home later that evening. Meryl hugged her daughter with a heavy heart. It took every ounce of self-control not to show how much the situation was tearing her apart.

"Where is Tongari-san?" Ai asked curiously.

"Ai-chan, Mama has something to tell you. Come here," Meryl replied softly, and put the child on her lap, while keeping her within the circle of her arms.

"Tongari-san is very sick right now. He's in the hospital."

"Make him better, Mama," Ai replied automatically.

"It means that I have to leave you for a little while. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm not a baby," the child protested.

Meryl smiled indulgently. "Of course you aren't."

She hesitated for a second, but resolved to tell her daughter what she had been avoiding all along.

"You like Tongari-san, don't you?"

Ai nodded her head enthusiastically.

"He's funny and he makes me laugh."

"Ai-chan, he's…he's your papa," Meryl finished with great difficulty.

She had debated back and forth whether or not to tell Ai about Vash. After all, she might have resented that fact that Vash had been absent all of her young life. Even if that wasn't the case, what if she couldn't find Knives? Ai would be heartbroken to lose her father, just when she found him.

In the end, Meryl decided that she couldn't leave with telling her daughter the truth. She owed it to her, and to Vash.

"My…papa?" the child repeated in confusion.

Meryl nodded her head affirmatively, and waited anxiously for her response.

Ai's face lit up with joy when she realized what her mother was telling her.

"I wanna go see him, Mama. I wanna see Papa!" she replied excitedly, already squirming out of Meryl's arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't go right now. You can see him tomorrow in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Mama?" Ai asked in a drowsy voice, as Meryl was putting her daughter to bed later that night.

"What is it?" Meryl replied gently, tucking the covers under her daughter's chin.

"Does Papa love me?"

"Of course he does. He loves you more than anything in the world."

"Then why did he stay away?" she asked in all innocence.

There had been no malice behind Ai's question. Just a lingering curiosity that Meryl had been pondering herself.

"I wish I knew the answer, myself," Meryl murmured softly.

"Does he love you?"

Meryl froze. "Out of the mouths of babes…" she thought silently to herself. It took several seconds for her to regain her composure.

"Your Papa loves everyone," Meryl responded carefully.

Thankfully, Ai seemed satisfied with her answer and proceeded to fall into blissful sleep.

Meryl sat there and stared at her daughter, who reminded her of Vash in every way.

She kissed her daughter's forehead in silent farewell, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Vash blinked his eyelids several times to adjust his eyes to the sunlight as it slowly filtered into the room. He took a quick glance at his surroundings.

"Why am I in a hospital?" he thought to himself.

He felt as weak as kitten as he tried to sit up in bed. All he remembered was playing dodge ball with the kids and then nothing, as he suddenly collapsed.

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice came from the doorway. Milly put on her usual smile so that Vash wouldn't suspect anything. Meryl had already left on her quest to find Knives last night. Even if Vash went after her, she would have a considerable jump on him. And Milly was counting on Vash to do exactly that.

"Milly, what am I doing here?"

"Senpai brought you to the hospital after you passed out. The doctor says that you are very sick."

Vash stared at her, sensing something was very wrong.

"How sick am I?"

Milly hesitated.

"Please, Milly," he urged. "Tell me the truth."

"You'll die if you don't get a blood transfusion," Milly said finally, trying to keep back the tears. She proceeded to fill him on all the details, excluding the fact that Meryl was already gone.

Vash leaned back against the pillows as a torrent of emotions swam through his head as he let the news sink in.

He had been on this planet for so long, escaping death more times than he cared to remember and was not afraid to face death. There had been occasions when he wished he had died to escape the unbearable pain he felt sometimes. But now…now he had a daughter to consider. There was so much lost time to make up for. He wanted to teach her everything the Rem had taught him. To embrace life and live everyday to the fullest.

He HAD to live for her sake…and for Meryl's.

"Ai doesn't know about this, does she?" Vash asked worriedly.

"No. She just knows that you're ill. That's all."

"Aunt Milly, can I come in now?" Ai asked poking her head around the open door, and came up to Vash's bedside.

"Hey," Vash greeted her warmly.

Her blue-green eyes shone with unconditional love for the man who was her father, and climbed onto the bed to hug Vash.

"Papa," she murmured happily against his neck.

Vash froze immediately. Were his ears playing tricks on him? He pulled Ai back and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"What did you say, Ai?" he demanded.

"You're my Papa. Mama told me so," the little girl replied as a matter of fact.

Vash's expression softened. He didn't think that Meryl would tell Ai, so soon. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. She certainly put up one hell of a front.

"Did she also tell you that I happen to love you very much?"

"She says you love everyone."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Vash held his daughter close to his heart and closed his eyes. "Ai-chan, no matter what happens, remember that I love you more than anything in this world."

Ai began to cry softly.

"What's the matter?" Vash asked concernedly.

"Don't go, Papa," she pleaded, as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied soothingly. "Why do you say that?"

"Mama went away. I don't want you to go away too."

Vash was stunned. He couldn't believe that Meryl would leave Ai. It was inconceivable. There was no doubt that she loved her daughter fiercely. Maybe the child was confused.

"What are you talking about, Ai?"

"Mama said she was going to help you."

Vash turned his head toward Milly and found that she too was crying silently.

"Ai, be a good girl and wait for Aunt Milly outside. I need to talk to her."

He looked in Milly's direction again, when Ai left the room.

"I think you'd better tell me everything," he replied somberly.

To be continued… (honest!)

Written by: Babboo June 18, 2003


	6. The Past Returns

Author's Note:

I'm so overwhelmed with the responses so far. Thank you one and all. I know it's corny, but I really do appreciate you for taking the time to read this little project of mine. Great minds think alike ^_^

On with the show….

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 6: The Past Returns**

Vash looked at himself in the small mirror hanging on the wall of his room back at the orphanage, as he prepared himself to face his brother…again. He had hoped that Knives would change his ways after their last confrontation, but when they had parted ways a few years ago, Knives had brushed off any attempts of reconciliation and took off to only heaven knows where. Nevertheless, Vash would never give up on his brother.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass pane. Even HE knew that Knives was still as dangerous as ever.

"Why did you do such a reckless thing, Meryl?" he asked himself softly.

"Because she cares about you, Vash-san," Milly answered readily from behind.

He whipped around automatically.

Milly smiled and held out a box towards him.

"What's this?"

"Senpai made it. I think she would have wanted me to give this to you."

Vash took the box and stared in shock at the contents.

"Meryl made this for me?" he asked in surprise.

Milly nodded her head affirmatively.

Vash was completely lost for words as he stared at the long red overcoat. It was exactly like the one he used to have. He never thought he would have to wear it again. After his fight with Knives, he had left it behind as a symbolic gesture, resolving to live according to his own terms and his own words.

As he put it on, he was reminded of what they stood for. Admittedly, he wasn't back to his normal strength, but he couldn't let anything stop him. He was determined to bring Meryl back home.

"It fits perfectly," he replied, finishing the last button.

"I expect both of you to come back, you know," Milly warned.

Beneath her smile, she feared the safety of her two dearest friends.

Vash slipped on his glasses and gave her a reassuring grin.

"So do I," he answered and turned to leave.

"Papa!" Ai shouted after him.

Vash turned around to see his daughter running up to him clutching her raggedy stuffed rabbit. He kneeled down to her level as she gave him another hug. Ai had been so afraid of him leaving, but she let him go anyway once she realized that he was going to bring back her mother. In that moment, he had never been more proud to be her father.

"Here," she said, putting her favorite toy in Vash's hands. Usagi would take good care of Papa.

"Are you sure Ai-chan?" he asked uncertainly.

Ai nodded her head and stuck out two fingers in a classic Vash pose.

"Love and peace!" she said confidently, as she repeated what Vash had taught her earlier.

Vash's eyes filled with tears, but held them back as he returned the pose.

"Love and peace!"

* * *

Meryl clutched her cloak around her body closely as the wind blew sand relentlessly against her. Just her luck, she had to get caught in a sandstorm. She managed to find temporary shelter in an abandoned cabin, grateful for a moment to rest. From what she could tell from her surroundings, she was near what used to be the city of July.

It was in July where everything changed.

She still couldn't fathom what kind of incredible power it took for Vash to cause such a catastrophic aftermath, wiping out nearly the entire town and its outskirts. But it wasn't Vash who had caused such senseless destruction. It was Knives…the same man she now had to find to intervene on Vash's behalf.

What could she say to the man who spent most of his life hating humanity, not to mention his own brother?

Meryl stood up with determination. Now was not the time to worry about that aspect. She would have to deal with that when the time came. She just hoped that there WAS enough time left to find him.

"Meryl Stryfe? Well, I'll be damned."

"Hello Mr. Gelhardt. It's been a long time," Meryl fondly addressed her former employer at the Bernadelli Insurance company.

"Too long. Please sit down," the older man offered. "Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here after all these years."

"Well I was hoping you would come back. You were always my best agent. Things haven't been the same without you."

"I'm flattered, but I didn't come here for that."

"Oh? What brings you around these parts then?"

"I need some information, and I was hoping you could help me out. I know you have a lot of connections."

"Anything for you. What do you need?"

"I need to know the details of something called Project Seeds."

The older man looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Project Seeds? You know that the information concerning the early colonists is strictly confidential and almost impossible to get access to. Besides, no one really knows what happened."

"Please sir," she pleaded urgently. Meryl figured that the best way to find Knives was to go back to the past.

The older man stared at her for a long time before answering her.

"I can't promise anything…but I'll do what I can."

"I appreciate it, sir. Thank you," she replied gratefully. "I'll be in contact in a couple of days."

"Meryl," Mr. Gelhardt said before she left the office.

She stopped and turned back to look at him, as her hand reached for the doorknob.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Vash stopped and stared up at the moon, as he reflected on his life, as he did many times before. How many more people were going to get hurt because of him? And now Meryl went off to find Knives for his sake.

He had planned on returning after his confrontation with Knives several years ago, but the more he thought about it, the more resolved he was, to spare his friends the trouble that always followed him around. So he stayed away, hoping to give Meryl and Milly a chance to start over. Well, that was part of the reason anyway.

Meryl…

When did he begin to care for her more than a friend?

Granted, their relationship had started off on rocky ground, with both of them resenting each other's presence, but the more time he spent with her, the deeper his feelings had become. And the greater the distance he tried to put between them. But he couldn't stay away any longer. Seeing Meryl again had only proved him wrong. Those buried feelings came resurging back to the surface. He was going to ignore them no longer. And now he and Meryl had something in common which would tie them together forever.

"Papa will keep his promise, Ai-chan," he murmured softly. "We'll be back together…all of us."

* * *

Meryl hugged herself to keep out the cold as she stared at the crumbling remains of the early colonists' ship. The name on the side of the vessel was old and faded, but there was no doubt that this was what she had been looking for. Project Seeds. She couldn't believe that she had actually found it.

"So this is what happened," she said aloud to herself. "This is where it all began."

Meryl jumped back in fright when she felt the barrel of a gun behind her head. She held her breath in fear as she heard the trigger click.

"You have exactly 15 seconds to explain what you're doing here. And if I don't like your answer, you're dead," a deep male voice said, in a calm, but dangerous tone.

Knives…

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo on 8/6/03

A/N: Oh the suspense! After getting such nice reviews, I go and do this… Don't worry, I'll continue writing, but I won't get to it for a few weeks. I'm off on vacation from work (Yatta!). Until then, love and peace!


	7. High Noon

Author's Note:

I'm back! Thanks for being so patient. As if you had a choice, right? I go on

vacation for a few weeks and come home to all these lovely reviews. You're so nice! I don't know if things will work out just right in this chapter since I've only seen the entire Trigun series about two times, so bear with me. But enough of my drivel. Enjoy! (Language note: Gomen = I'm sorry)

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 7: High Noon**

Meryl swallowed nervously as her mind raced with a quick response that would appease Knives long enough to think of a plan.

"You're exactly the way I pictured you, Knives Millions," she answered calmly.

Despite her demeanor, inside she was a bundle of shaking nerves.

"Who wants to know?" he demanded suspiciously, keeping the gun to her head.

"My name is Meryl Stryfe. I've come to see you about your brother."

Knives pulled the gun away, but kept it pointed at Meryl as she slowly turned around.

"You're mistaken. I HAVE no brother," he replied coldly. His voice was laced with such hatred that it sent shivers down Meryl's spine.

She couldn't help, but wonder what could have driven Knives to the edge of insanity. He and Vash had grown up in the same environment and had the same opportunities. How could he be so different from Vash?

"You and I both know that's not true."

"I really don't like being contradicted, especially by an insignificant wench."

"Is it because I remind you of Rem?" she challenged.

His eyes narrowed. "Just who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I came on Vash's behalf. He needs a blood transfusion…and you're the only one that can help him."

Knives began to laugh hysterically.

"You want ME to help Vash? You're kidding, right? Give me one reason why I should help him?"

"Because he's your brother. And despite your protests, deep down, there's still a part of you that cares for him."

"He was my 'brother' when he shot me four times," he replied sarcastically.

"He was also your brother, whose arm you shot off. And he was also your brother when he spared your life," Meryl shot back defensively.

"And I'm supposed to be grateful?"

"Why do you hate Vash so much? What did he ever do to you?"

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone."

Meryl could tell that he was definitely affected by the topic of his brother. And then it suddenly dawned on her.

"You were jealous of her, weren't you?"

Meryl found herself sprawled to the ground after being slapped by the back of his hand.

"I am sorely running out of patience."

She gingerly wiped the thin trail of blood from the side of her mouth, before getting up slowly. He could have killed her by now, but for some reason, he didn't.

"I don't know why I never realized it before. It makes perfect sense. You weren't jealous of Vash because of sibling rivalry. It was because in your eyes, Rem took Vash away from you."

"Shut up! You know nothing about it! Vash and I were born as superior life forms and we were destined to rule mankind. It was our rightful place. Everything I did, I did it for both of us. But SHE poisoned his mind and turned him against me, his own twin brother. That's why I had to teach him a lesson he would never forget."

"And what about all the other innocent bystanders who got killed in your quest?" Meryl demanded angrily.

"Some have to be sacrificed for the greater good," he stated, as a matter of fact. "Vash never understood that."

"He understood more than you give him credit for. And for your information, he never stopped caring about you, Knives," she answered softly. "That's why he spared your life, even when you tried to destroy him so many times."

"Liar!" he yelled.

"Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from it."

Knives smirked haughtily. Humans could be so transparent.

"Oh, I think you do. You wouldn't happen to be 'in love' with him, would you?" he asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm and contempt.

Meryl's eyes involuntarily reflected recognition. She had to take control of this situation here and now.

"So, you won't help Vash," she responded, hoping deter his attention away. It was bad enough that she was at the mercy of this deranged psychopath, but now he knew how much Vash meant to her.

"The day I help him is the day hell freezes over."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Taking full advantage of his overconfidence, in a swift move, she kicked the gun out of his hands and whipped out her derringers from inside her cloak.

Knives barely flinched and just smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well. So the cat has claws after all."

"Knives Millions, you're coming with me, even if I have to drag you all the way."

"I think not."

Before Meryl could even blink, he grabbed hold of both pistols by the barrel and managed to wrench her arms behind her back so that she was helpless. She resisted like a hellcat, struggling and kicking, but it was to no avail.

"I have to give you credit for trying, but as usual, your pathetic human attempts were futile."

She screamed as he twisted her arm tighter, inflicting tremendous pain.

"Did you REALLY think you could catch me so easily?" he demanded angrily as he spoke into her ear.

Meryl suddenly felt a gun at her temple.

"How ironic. I have the opportunity to take away something precious to Vash, yet again."

"Gomen, Ai-chan," she thought silently, and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were of her little girl, Milly, the kids at the orphanage, and especially Vash. "I won't be coming home after all."

"Knives," a familiar voice called out to them from across the distance.

Meryl's eyes shot wide open. That voice…no, it couldn't be…

A tall figure with spiky blonde hair stood at the bottom of the ridge and began to walk slowly, but determinedly toward them.

The folds of his long red overcoat billowed around his legs as the wind blew eerily. There was no mistake. It was Vash the Stampede.

"Vash…" she whispered in shock and disbelief. He was in no condition to fight, but he still came after her.

"Let her go, Knives."

"You want her? Come and get her," his brother taunted.

Vash pulled out his gun from his holster and pointed it at Knives, without hesitation.

"Vash! Don't!" Meryl screamed, as he fired several rounds.

The bullets screeched past her with deadly accuracy, causing Knives to dodge out of the way. It was just enough time for her to break free and run for cover. She watched helplessly as Vash and Knives squared off.

"You haven't lost your touch, Vash."

"And you haven't changed at all," he responded in a poignant voice. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Knives."

"You started this. But I'll finish it. And I'm going to enjoy watching you lose everything again," Knives replied belligerently and started firing at Vash.

Vash scrambled for cover, taking refuge behind a boulder. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. Knives had managed to shoot him in the upper thigh, returning the favor from several years ago.

"Damn it!" Vash swore in frustration, as he attempted to stop the bleeding. His illness had made him so listless that he couldn't move as quickly as before. But he wasn't going to give up.

The only sounds permeating the dry arid wasteland was the ricocheting of bullets and rapid gunfire.

"Give it up Vash, you've lost!" Knives yelled from his position. He knew that he got Vash in the leg. He couldn't go very far.

Knives inched his way closer to where Vash was hiding. He would finally get his revenge.

"What the hell?" he remarked in surprise when he pulled his gun on Vash, only to find his coat billowing in the wind, but no Vash. Sensing his brother's presence nearby, Knives pivoted around and pointed his gun at Vash, who had also pointed his gun at him.

"It's over, Knives," Vash said quietly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and shoot."

Vash shook his head negatively. "I promised that I would take care of you."

"I never asked you to take care of me," Knives responded resentfully and pulled the trigger.

Vash realized too late that he was not Knives' intended target, as the bullets whizzed past him and wounded Meryl.

"MERYL!" he screamed in agony, as he saw her slumped form on the ground. "No! Dear God, not again!" he thought to himself as he relived those last moments in the escape pod as Rem closed the door, so many years ago. He thought nothing would ever compare to the emotions he had experienced then, but he was so wrong.

Consumed with rage, Vash let out a feral scream and fired at will. Knives' body contorted with every bullet that hit him until he fell to the ground. Although he was wounded severely, he was in no mortal danger. Even in his rage, Vash made a conscious effort not to hit any vital organs.

"Damn you, Vash," Knives murmured, as he stared blankly into the sky.

* * *

Vash's body heaved, as he tried to get a hold of himself. He dropped his gun and hobbled over to check on Meryl.

He gathered her gently into his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he caressed her cheek, willing her to wake up.

"Don't you dare die on me, Meryl Stryfe," he whispered vehemently.

Her eyes fluttered slowly open as she focused on Vash.

"Vash," she said softly, in recognition.

"Meryl! Are you all right?"

She winced as she tried to move her arm. Fortunately, it wasn't serious. A couple of more inches further and she would have been a goner for sure.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Vash the Stampede."

Meryl smiled for the first time in weeks as she looked up into the face of the man she loved.

"What took you so long?"

Vash smiled broadly and gathered her into his arms again.

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo on Aug. 28, 2003

Well, kiddies, how was that? Don't worry. It's not over yet. I still have a couple things I want to include.


	8. Daybreak

Greetings fellow fanfic'ers. In the last chapter, it was Vash to the rescue! Let's see what happens next in this chapter…

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 8: Daybreak**

Back in the city of December…

Milly frowned in worry as she noticed that Ai had not touched her dinner.

"Ai-chan? Aren't you hungry?"

The little girl shook her head back and forth in silence.

"Come on sweetie. You gotta keep up your strength. You don't want your Mama and Papa to see you like this, do you?"

At the mention of her parents, Ai finally broke down into tears and went into Milly's arms.

"I want Mama and Papa," she cried softly.

Milly just held her as the strain of the past few weeks took their toll on the child.

"Mom?" Woody asked hesitantly, from the doorway.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay."

The boy walked up and took out a plate of dessert from behind his back, and put it on the table in front of Ai.

"You can have mine."

Milly smiled with motherly pride at her son for his thoughtfulness. He was always looking out after the other kids when they were sad or lonely. Just like his father.

"Wasn't that nice of Woody?" Milly asked, pulling Ai back.

Ai wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She hated crying in front of the boys, especially when it was Woody. Why was he being so nice?

"Thank you," she said, smiling the best she could.

The little boy became immediately flustered, turning a bright shade of red.

"I didn't want it anyway, that's all," Woody answered sheepishly and ran out of the room.

"Ai-chan, no matter what happens, you have to keep believing. They'll come back. I just know it."

Milly's reassurance was as much for her sake as it was for Ai's. The child nodded in agreement.

"Papa promised, right?"

"And your Papa always keeps his promises. You'll see."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vash asked Meryl for the fifth time in the last hour, as they were about to leave the hospital.

Meryl smiled patiently. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'll survive," he answered, flashing her that incorrigible smile of his.

"I never doubted it for a minute."

She became silent as she was thinking of a way to approach the topic of Knives.

"Vash…" she began uneasily.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm not going to force Knives to do anything he doesn't want to do. What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

In her heart, she knew what his answer would be. It was just like him.

Meryl turned away so that he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"You know what will happen."

Vash came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently. He felt her tense up immediately.

"I'm okay with it."

"But I'M not okay with it."

He turned her around and reached up to cradle her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I'm not afraid Meryl. What time I have left, I want to spend it with you and our little girl."

She wrapped arms around him, hugging him tightly. Vash held her closely as they stayed in their embrace. No words were uttered between them. None were necessary.

* * *

Knives stared at the night sky, as he lay immobilized in the hospital bed. He would be in this pitiful state for the next few weeks before he could even walk again.

Damn Vash. Damn him for his idealistic principles and for not putting him out of his misery.

"I'm leaving now," Vash said quietly from the doorway. "I took care of your expenses until you can manage on your own."

Knives didn't bother to turn his attention to his brother.

"What do you want? A medal?" he replied sarcastically.

Vash lowered his gaze to the floor sadly. "I want us to make peace with each other."

"I'd laugh at that, if it didn't hurt so much. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" he demanded, accusingly. "You should have finished me off the first time."

"That was not an option. For better for worse, you are my brother, Knives. No matter what you do to me, nothing is ever going to change that."

Knives refused to answer back, and kept his gaze turned away.

"When we were kids, you tried to protect me and was always looking out for me. When did you start hating me?"

Knives turned his head slowly. "The day you chose HER over me," he replied vehemently, referring to Rem. "You betrayed me, Vash. We always had each other from the day we were born into this miserable world. But you chose to listen to Rem's idiotic ramblings."

"They weren't idiotic ramblings. She wanted the best for both of us."

"Stop lying. It was always Vash this and Vash that. She knew what some of the others thought about us, but she didn't do a damn thing to stop them. We were just kids. If I hadn't done what I did, they would've have killed us."

"You don't know that. And besides, Rem gave her life for us so that we would have a second chance. I think that more than makes up for it."

"You're wasting your time, Vash. I have no intention of helping you. Not now or ever."

"I didn't really expect you to," he replied quietly and turned to leave.

"You'll die, you know."

Vash stopped at the door. His back was still turned away from Knives.

"I know."

"I don't get you at all. You're always trying to save everyone. Why aren't you saving yourself?"

"I don't want to force anyone to do anything against their will. That's not the kind of life I want to live. And it's not what I want for my daughter."

"Your what?" Knives asked in disbelief.

"Her name is Ai. She's three years old and has blond hair and green eyes. The woman you almost killed is her mother."

Knives was completely thrown for a loop. To be honest, he didn't know what to think.

Vash opened the door and stopped midway.

"I hope one day, you can find some kind of happiness, Knives. Farewell."

Knives watched in confusion, as Vash left.

"What the hell just happened here?"

* * *

Milly looked up from her seat on the porch and stared at the horizon and sighed wistfully. She had stopped counting the days that had passed since Vash left to find Meryl. Ai put up a brave front, but Milly knew how much the little girl was hurting inside.

"Mom, when is Vash coming back?" Woody asked curiously, tugging at her skirt.

"I don't know, son," she answered in all honesty.

"It's no fun playing dodge ball without him."

Milly bent down and hugged her son with all the love in her heart.

"What was that for?" the boy asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Just for being you," she answered cryptically.

Woody stared in bewilderment at his mother. He would never understand adults.

* * *

Ai sat on the swings by herself and sighed despondently, as she looked up into the blue sky. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks onto her shirt. She closed her eyes, as if doing so, would make the hurt go away.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I can't be a good girl anymore. I miss you and Mama so much."

"Ai-chan…" a voice called to her softly.

She looked up and found her mother and father standing only a few feet away.

"Mama? Papa?" she asked, unsure if this was real or not.

Meryl kneeled down to her level and held her arms out to her daughter.

"Mama!" Ai cried out, happily.

She jumped out of the swing and ran as fast as she could, catapulting herself into Meryl's arms and hugged her tightly. Meryl kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She thought she would never see Ai again.

"This isn't a dream?" Ai asked as she turned her attention to her father.

Vash brought her small hand against his face. "What do you think?"

Ai smiled and reached out to hug Vash. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. All the strain and emotional turmoil he had gone through the past few weeks were wiped away the moment he saw his daughter's sweet face.

"You came back like you said," the child stated emphatically.

Vash smiled and took out the stuffed rabbit from inside his overcoat.

"I had a little help," he replied giving the child back her toy.

"Are you gonna be okay now, Papa?" Ai asked innocently.

Vash's eyes met Meryl's. What could they possibly say to her that would make her understand?

"Ai-chan…" Meryl began uneasily.

"Vash-san! Senpai!" Milly shouted excitedly, as she ran across the courtyard to them.

She had been the first one Vash and Meryl greeted upon returning back to the orphanage. It had taken about ten minutes before she relinquished her death grip, almost hugging them to death. They hadn't gone into any graphic details about their ordeal. But Milly knew that Vash was still not out of the woods, yet.

"What is it Milly?"

"The doctor just called from the hospital. They've recently received blood from an anonymous donor from May City. It matches Vash-san's blood type!"

Meryl put a hand over her mouth, which had hung open in complete shock. She turned to look at Vash, who was in the same condition. They both knew.

It had to be Knives.

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo (Sept. 5, 2003)

Still reading? Yokatta! (I'm so glad) ^_^ Vash can be so romantic!

Well, I have decided that the next installment will be my final chapter (Sniff sniff). Everything will be wrapped up and I think you will be satisfied with the ending, at least I hope you will. Better start writing or else my head will explode. There's so much to cover!


	9. Ticket to the Future

Well folks, this is it. (I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry) I'm just glad I could finally finish this story. To everyone who read this fanfic, I offer you my eternal gratitude and hope that it brightened your day a little bit. Thanks for the memories. Love and peace!

And now the conclusion…

**When It's Over**

**Chapter 9: Ticket to the Future**

Meryl lifted her hand to knock on the door to Vash's room a few nights later, after he had received the blood transfusion, donated anonymously by Knives. With all the commotion and events occurring over the past few weeks, she could finally breath easier, knowing that Vash was going to be all right. Now, all she had to do was find out if Vash really meant what he said at the hospital after their confrontation with Knives.

Meryl hadn't really let it sink in at the time, when he told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and their child. After all, they had been under a tremendous strain at the time. She wouldn't have been the least surprised if he said what he did, just to make her feel better. But now…now things were different. Meryl didn't want Vash's pity. She wanted his love.

She was about to leave when he opened the door.

"I…I hope I'm not bothering you," she said nervously.

Vash smiled at her and shook his head from side to side.

"You never bother me, Meryl."

"Can I get that in writing?" she quipped jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"My word isn't good enough?" he replied, pretending to sound deeply offended.

"No," she returned automatically, in a deadpan voice.

Vash chuckled merrily (no pun intended) and invited her into his room.

Meryl walked over to the window and leaned against the sill.

"You're looking much better."

He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and leaned against the dresser.

"Funny isn't it? It's almost as if I was never sick."

"Vash, why do you think you brother helped you?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe…maybe he wanted to make amends for what happened in the past."

"I highly doubt that."

"What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't strike me as the kind of person who has any regrets about his actions."

Meryl would not forget almost having her head blown off any time soon.

"People can change. How else do you explain his change of heart when he donated his blood for me?"

"I can't," she replied softly.

Vash stared at her in contemplation. "Meryl, you didn't come in here just to talk about Knives. What's really bothering you?" he asked astutely.

She lowered her gaze to the floor before answering.

"If we're going to have any sort of relationship with each other from here on, I need to know something."

"I have no secrets from you."

"Could you ever love me, Vash?" she asked softly.

He stared at her in genuine shock. He thought he had made his feelings known to her already.

"What makes you think that I don't?"

"You've never told me, at least not in so many words. I know you care for me, but there's a world of difference between affection and love. I need more than that. I want to be more than just the mother of your child…or as a replacement for Rem," she finished with great difficulty.

"I never said you were a replacement."

"You didn't have to. After all, Rem was the only one who ever truly had your whole heart. There was never room for anyone else."

"That's not true, Meryl. You're wrong."

She looked up at him with painful eyes. "Am I? How can I think otherwise?"

"Did it ever occur to you to ask me how I felt?"

Meryl shrugged her shoulders, as she crossed her arms over each other.

"So many things happened so quickly the last time you left. You were still depressed about what happened with Legato, and then you went off to confront Knives. When exactly was I supposed to bring up the subject of whether or not you loved me?"

"Point taken," he replied, understanding her point of view.

Vash walked over to her and looked up at the moon. Neither one of them said anything for a long time.

"Do you know what it's like to be able to live for so long, without aging physically?"

"I can't say that I do," Meryl replied. She looked away in distraction, so that he wouldn't see her inner turmoil.

"Everyone you care about grows up, moves on, and eventually dies. And not necessarily in that order. If I had allowed myself to fall in love with someone, I would have gone through the same painful ordeal over and over again. Maybe I didn't want to fall in love. Maybe I was afraid of losing them just like I lost Rem. I didn't notice. I guess that's why I never cared for anyone more than just a friend. And besides, people who get close to me always end up getting hurt. That's why I didn't come back for so long. I wanted to give you and Milly a chance to start over."

"I knew it," Meryl thought to herself. "He'll never feel the way I do about him."

"I've lived this way ever since I became stranded on this desert planet. I've never allowed myself to feel again…until I met you."

Her head whipped up to stare at him in shock and disbelief.

"Does that mean…?"

He turned to face her and smiled broadly. Seeing him smile from his heart made her own heart skip a beat.

"I love you Meryl Stryfe. Heaven help me, I fell in love with you in spite of myself and all my intentions."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Be serious, Vash. I need to know."

He closed the gap between them and took her small hands in his and held them against his chest.

"You know something? I am serious. You saw through all my barriers and pretenses, in spite of what you heard about me. You were even willing to give up your life for me over and over again."

"Anyone could have done that."

"Anyone could have, but the fact of the matter is that you did. You gave me my life back again Meryl. And you gave me a family. How could I not love you?"

"But you said you couldn't allow yourself to fall in love with anyone."

"I can't allow myself to let you go either. I never really realized how much I cared for you until you were out of my life. I need you Meryl. I need your strength, your courage. And your stubbornness."

"I am NOT stubborn," she protested.

Vash laughed softly.

"Most of all, I need your love. Because I love you."

Meryl's eyes filled with tears. Was she dreaming all of this?

"You've always had my love, Vash," she admitted, no longer able to contain her emotions.

He leaned down to kiss her, when she put up a finger on his lips to stop him.

"But there's one more thing I need to know. Do you only love me because I remind you of Rem?"

"How can you even ask that?"

"When I left you after we spent the night together, you called out her name."

Vash's eyes acknowledged her. His gaze shifted downward.

"You've been carrying this on your shoulders all this time?" he asked quietly.

All she could do was nod her head.

"Would you stop loving me if I told you that I might call out her name again in my sleep once in a while?"

"I could never stop loving you, Vash. But I can't be someone I'm not either. I can't be her."

"The person I want to be with is right here in my arms. Meryl, Rem was a mother, sister, and a friend, and she will always be a part of me. But Rem is my past. You're my future, if you'll have me. Please Meryl, you have to believe me."

He pleaded with his eyes for her to accept him.

Meryl reached up to frame his face as she searched his eyes deeply. They were always the window to his soul. In them, she found the answer she had been yearning for all these years, but never dared to hope for.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words," she finally answered.

He reached up to clasp her hands and brought them to his lips as he kissed the back of her hands. He then held them reverently against his cheek.

"How could I have pushed you away for so long, Meryl? Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You were fighting your own inner demons, Vash. And I didn't exactly make it easy for you either."

He lifted up his head to look into her smoky blue-gray eyes.

"I guess I deserved it, didn't I?"

Meryl smiled, confident enough in their love for her to tease him.

"Yeah, you did," she agreed and gasped in surprise when he took her into his arms and brought her close enough so that she could feel his breath wafting gently across her face. Her heart pounded thunderously against her chest as she could feel every part of him against her body.

Vash smiled seductively before lowering his head down to meet her lips.

Meryl linked her arms around his broad shoulders and brought him even closer to her, as she returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm. She felt like she had finally come home at last.

"Mama!" Ai called out from her bedroom, interrupting their special moment.

"Your daughter's calling you," Vash said in a husky voice, as they reluctantly separated.

"I'll only be a minute," Meryl said, giving him a quick kiss. "Remind me were we were later."

"Let me go," Vash offered, wanting to take care of his daughter. Correction. Their daughter. He had a lot of lost time to make up for.

She smiled and nodded understandingly. "Don't be too long," she replied, with a very suggestive hint in her voice.

Vash shot off immediately like a bullet, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Meryl laughed at his antics.

"What a broom head," she murmured to herself. "But he's all mine."

* * *

Meryl waited anxiously for Vash to return and paced back and forth like a caged animal. She didn't know why she was so nervous. After all, it wasn't the first time they had been intimate with each other. But it would be the first time they would make love with both their body and soul.

The prospect shook her up slightly. All her life, she had been reserved, both in her conduct and emotions. She had never really experienced being so free and uninhibited with her feelings, especially when it came to the opposite sex. It was probably fitting that it would take the Humanoid Typhoon to turn her world upside down.

Meryl went over to the bed and gathered the long red overcoat she had made for him into her arms and clutched it to her chest. Just thinking about how close she had come to losing Vash again, was enough to make her shiver involuntarily.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her against a warm body.

Vash lowered his head down and brought his cheek against hers as he nuzzled her softly.

"I can't believe that you made this for me."

Meryl leaned back against him, loving the feel of his body against hers.

"It wasn't just for you. It was also for Ai. If you never came back, I was going to tell her about you, when she was old enough to understand."

"Sometimes I wonder if she would feel the same way that she does now, if she knew the truth about me and who I really am," he said in a poignant voice.

Meryl turned around abruptly.

"Who you are, is her father, and the man that I love. That's all that really matters. Ai loves you so much. Don't ever doubt that."

"For the longest time, I told myself that I didn't deserve to be happy after all the destruction I had caused. That no matter how much I tried to atone for my sins, it would never be enough to redeem myself."

"And what about all the good that you've done?" Meryl replied in his defense. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"But is it ever going to be enough?"

"Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone deserves a second chance. Isn't that what you always say?"

He smiled in amusement.

"Since when did you ever listen to what I say?"

"Who says that I did?" she responded facetiously.

He pulled her close to him, keeping her in his arms.

"I see that I'm going to have my hands full from now on."

"Someone's got to keep you in line. Now are you going to shut up and kiss me or do I have to get tough?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call m…"

Meryl's protests were muffled by his mouth covering hers. She quickly felt her defenses slip away as she returned his kiss.

He easily lifted Meryl in his arms and gently deposited her on his bed. As he reached over to shut off the lamp, she stopped his hand.

"Meryl…" he began uncertainly, not wanting her to see his scarred body in plain view with the lights on.

"I want to see all of you," she replied, gently fingering one of his metal implants. "Including that."

She wanted him to know that she loved him unconditionally, scars and all.

"It's not a pretty site. You wouldn't be the first to run away."

"I've seen you like this before, remember? I didn't run away then. I don't intend to do it now, or ever. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

He stared at her with admiration before joining her in bed.

"I love you Meryl," he whispered into her ear.

"I know."

* * *

After a blissful night of passion, Vash woke up in the morning with a satisfied cat-like grin on his face as he stretched his muscles tiredly.

He reached over to where Meryl had curled up against him during the night and was surprised to find that she wasn't there. He sat upright instantly and scanned his room, but there was no sign of her.

"Where could she be?" he asked into the empty room.

Vash got dressed and was beginning to worry when he couldn't find Meryl anywhere. Was it possible that she had changed her mind after all?

"What's wrong, Papa?" Ai asked worriedly, tugging at his pant leg.

Vash bent down to her level and put a hand on her head.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Have you seen Mama?"

"She's right here," Meryl answered from behind him. "You didn't think I would leave, did you Vash?"

Vash stood up and turned around to find her leaning against the doorjamb and put a hand behind his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Did you get it, Mama? Did you get it?" Ai asked anxiously.

Meryl smiled at her daughter and winked knowingly. "Yup. Do you want to give it to him or should I?"

"Give me what?" Vash asked curiously. "Are you two plotting something against me?"

"It's a surprise!" Ai replied. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands, Papa."

He obeyed the little girl, wondering what they had up their sleeve.

"Okay they're closed. Now what's this surprise?"

"You can open your eyes now," Meryl answered, after putting the object in his hands.

"Meryl…I…I…" he replied, completely lost for words.

"It's a scrapbook. I've been keeping pictures and little mementos of Ai, ever since she was born. I was hoping one day that you would come back."

There was even a set of hand prints done in ink pressed in between the pages. Meryl had given him so much. It was almost too much to handle without completely losing his composure.

Suddenly he gathered both Meryl and Ai in his arms and began bawling uncontrollably.

"That is just SO SWEET!"

Meryl gave an exasperated sigh at his usual over the top reaction, but then smiled. She knew that underneath the goofiness, he was touched beyond words. After all, he wouldn't be Vash the Stampede without being the loveable misunderstood outlaw with a heart of gold that she had come to love. Meryl wouldn't have wanted him any other way.

* * *

Knives stood outside of the orphanage where Vash was staying at and stared at the building in silent contemplation. He still didn't know what drove to him to help Vash after all. He had spent so many years in bitterness and hatred against his own brother. So why did he spare his life in the end?

"Excuse me, mister. Can I have my ball back?" Ai asked.

Knives looked at the little girl in front of him, who was the spitting image of Vash. He bent down to get the ball that rolled to his feet and handed it to her.

"So this is Vash's daughter," he thought to himself.

"Thank you. Do you know my Papa?"

"Why do you ask, kid?" Knives replied warily.

"You look like him," Ai stated observantly.

"I knew him once."

"Really? Tell me more."

He stared at her in bewilderment.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why should I?" she replied innocently.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"You're not a stranger. You know my Papa."

He had to give the kid credit for not being afraid of him.

"Ai-chan! It's time for lunch," Meryl called out.

"I have to go now. Wanna come?"

"Maybe next time," he answered cryptically.

"Okay. Bye mister!"

Knives stared after his niece until she disappeared into the house. In that little girl, he remembered a part of him that he thought had died a long time ago.

"Take care of yourself, kid," he murmured to himself before turning to leave.

He didn't need to look out for Vash anymore.

* * *

Several months later...

"You know, I could get used to this," Vash murmured sleepily as Meryl massaged his aching muscles. "Boy, I didn't know people could be so touchy."

"It's your own fault," Meryl chided him. "What do you expect when you insult the mayor's daughter?"

"She was the one who started it," he answered automatically. "And besides, it was accident. You know that I never get into trouble on purpose."

"Whatever you say, Vash," she answered skeptically.

"Thanks a lot. I thought you were one my side. Mmmm, that feels good. Want to trade places?" he asked suggestively.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You're insatiable. Do you know that?"

He turned her over onto her back and smiled knowingly before replying, "So sue me."

* * *

Several hours later...

"You know, I've heard that Vash the Stampede is an infamous outlaw with a reputation for being a womanizer," Meryl said, drawing lazy circles on Vash's chest as they lay in bed together.

"Don't believe everything you hear," he replied nibbling on the sensitive part of her neck.

"I wouldn't want you to lose your reputation. I suppose I could be your mistress," she added jokingly.

"Impossible. It's too expensive."

Meryl giggled uncontrollably.

"You'll simply have to remain my wife," he replied, brushing his lips against hers.

"You know, for a while, I thought we would never make it," she admitted in all honesty.

"Nothing will ever keep us apart again, Meryl."

"Will you still feel that way, when I'm old and gray?" she asked quietly.

Vash looked at her pensively.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow, Meryl?"

"I would understand. After all, you'll still look the same way you do now."

"You were never a good liar," he replied knowingly. "I fell in love with you Meryl. If it means dying my hair and walking around with a bent back and a cane, I'd do it without hesitation, if that's what you wanted."

"You would, wouldn't you?" she asked, realizing the depth of his love for her.

"Have I ever lied to you? Wait, on second thought. Don't answer that."

Meryl reached up to kiss him tenderly.

"Thank you, Vash."

"I can think of a better way for you to thank me."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Given a choice, yes."

"Who am I to say no to Vash the Stampede?"

The End

I hope you have enjoyed this little project of mine. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments. V/M forever!

Written by: Babboo Oct. 3, 2003


End file.
